


Post-It

by Far_Away_From_Sane



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: But tbh it doesn't seem to be going down anytime soon, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm sorry it's short, M/M, i love them, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Away_From_Sane/pseuds/Far_Away_From_Sane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho keeps leaving little post-it notes every day for Thomas to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm home and having a bad day so have some fluffy Thominho :)  
> Not proof read so all mistakes are mine (and will probably remain mistakes because I'm too lazy to edit)

It’s a little post-it note in the shape of a square, stuck onto his backpack, that makes him open his eyes for the first time that morning. Its bright pink, with something scribbled onto it, “I love you”. Thomas doesn’t think much about it, or at least that’s what he tells himself when he puts it in his pocket for safe keeping and heads out the door. 

The next time is when he goes to grab the milk from the fridge, can’t eat cereal without milk, and is met with a bright yellow post-it note on the front of the milk package, it says, “You’re supposed to pour the milk first, but I still love you” Thomas smiles a small smile and grabs the milk; in the end he does pour the milk onto his cereal, who the hell puts the milk first anyway?

The third time is in school when he opens his locker and sees a bright green sticky note on his calculus book, it doesn’t say I love you this time but Thomas smiles still, “study hard! Fighting!” he doesn’t know why Minho keeps leaving little notes every day, but he’s not about to complain.

The notes continue to show and it becomes a sort of game to them, Minho sticks the notes somewhere and Thomas looks for them, it’s always a different message, but it still has the same warm feeling to it, love. They don’t talk about it though, not when they sit next to each other in history class, or when they’re having lunch with their friends, not even when they’re on the bed lazily kissing each other on a Sunday morning, morning breath and all. No they don’t talk about it.

And so the notes continue to show up, and Thomas continues to save them, although it’s been a while since they have moved out of his pocket, ever since the number went up to ten and they couldn’t fit inside anymore. He has a little box under his bed where he keeps them, and sometimes when he’s having a bad day he opens it and read every single one of them. 

The funny thing is that even after six months, Minho doesn’t let up, and even the little box Thomas keeps so dearly close to his heart is beginning to fill up, he has to slow the notes down somehow, and so he does the first thing that comes to mind.

It’s a little heart shaped, bright pink post- it note inside his locker, stuck to his favorite mirror that makes Minho stop in his tracks and half the runner team bump into him. “I love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
